


Don't You Forget About Me

by Calsypher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsypher/pseuds/Calsypher
Summary: Sam and Dean are trying to move on after saving the world...again. Only now their mother is back, God has left the building, and they can't shake the feeling they are being followed.





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...obviously.

It was a supposed to be the first normal hunt after the whole God/Amara/Mom/Kidnapping/Torture…. thing. Sure, the boys were not at the top of their game, but they had to get back in the proverbial saddle some time. Mary was still recovering from becoming the least offensive version of the undead, and it was just a small nest of vampires. Easy as pie.  
Apparently, no one informed the vamps, because they were packing, as in guns…and a lot of them.  
The vamp’s nest was in an old factory with the windows blacked out and rusted machinery. After picking the lock, sneaking up to their make shift bedroom, and damn near silently killing the first vamp, Dean managed to hit the startup button on the conveyor belt. Upon waking, the entire nest began pulling out Glocks and shotguns. “Run!” yelled Sam, just before both men turned tail and jumped behind an assembly counter. Turning to his bother Sam asked the obvious question, “What now?”  
“You know the old saying, don’t bring a machete to gun fight with vamps,” said Dean to his less than amused, younger brother. Dean then swiftly peaked his head above the counter and back down just in time narrowly be missed by a .22. Looking back to Sam he yelled, “Only one way out,” over the noise of bullets colliding with metal and concrete. “You distract them, I’ll take them down.” Shouted Dean before rolling behind another piece of equipment to the right.  
“What the?” Sam tried to retort, but Dean was already gone.  
Sam trying to do as he was told, stuck his machete in the air only have it shot out of his hand. He paused considering what to do next, but jumped up and started yelling when he noticed the gun shots were no longer focused on him. “Hey, you sonsabithces,” he screamed, “Is that all you’ve got.” No sooner did he get the words out before the barrel of a shotgun took aim at his plaid shirt. Before he had time to react he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground.  
Looking up from the ground instead of an angry vamp, he saw a bad ass Lara Croft looking woman. However, her voice had a sweet teasing tone when she remarked, “You’re supposed to avoid the bullets Sam.” Sam was silent with shock upon hearing his name from this woman he’d never seen before in his life. Granting him no time to respond, the mystery woman was on her feet in a flash, and unsheathing a pair of pistols. Holding her arms out front she mowed down all four vamps within seconds. Placing one gun back in her holster, she offered a hand up to Sam. “Where is Dean,” she asked looking around.  
“I don’t understand, bullets can’t kill Vampires, replied Sam.  
Using the time to reload her weapon, she rolled her eyes. “Of course not,” scoffed the mystery hunter, “Still it certainly slows them down if you hit them square between the eyes, especially if your bullets are coated in dead man’s blood.” Her glaze shifted back to him from her freshly loaded gun. “Sam this is very important, where is Dean?” Awe struck by the amazon he saw in front of him, he mumbled, “He’s probably chasing after the few you didn’t get.”  
Sam was trying to make sense of the situation when his savior pointed her pistol at him. “Ok, great, now I’m going to need you to get on your knees.”  
Quickly Sam stumbled to his knees, “Ok. Ok. Just calm d-“He pleaded.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not going to shoot you,” she chided. “No. I just… you are just too tall, “said the women still pointing her gun at Sam’s head. “I just can’t have you following me,” she sighed.  
Sam was planning his escape, when she leaned in and whispered, “by the way, you got something stuck on your shoe back in Poughkeepsie.” Sam’s eyes went wide just before everything went black.

Your POV

After hitting Sam with the butt of your gun, you ran through the factory after Dean and the vamps. Dean seemed to be handling it. No surprise there. He didn’t seem to notice the vamp stocking up behind him, so you took aim hitting it in the shoulder. This gave Dean enough warning to turn and hack its head off. Having already dispatched the other two vamps he searched for the source of the shot. His eyes found you, and you immediately took off running for your car. You weren’t ready for the interaction that would follow if he caught you, and you were certainly no match for him one on one. It’s not like you could shoot him. Thankfully, you made it to your car and pealed out before he could reach you. Still it wasn’t until you were a half an hour down the road that you were able to breathe easy.

Back to the Boys

Dean sprinted after the shooter only to see their generic silver car kick up dust on their way out. Huffing and puffing a little too much, Dean walked back into the factory. “Maybe Sam has point with the running,” he thought. He made quick work of the now healing vamps, and start looking for Sam. “SAMMY! Sammy!” He shouted a couple of times, the sound echoing off the walls. Finally waking, Sam grumbled a small, “here.” Dean walked over to him with eyes full of concern that Sam waved away. “I’m fine, just a bump on the head, “he said, “Where is she?”  
“Who?” asked Dean.  
“You know Annie Oakley.” Snapped Sam.  
“Who the hell is Annie Oakley?” said Dean getting distracted from the point.  
“Never mind,” said Sam eager to move on, “The woman carrying dead man’s blood coated bullets. Where did she go?”  
Dean was already walking to the impala, “She took off out of here like a bat out a…did you say dead man’s blood coated bullets?”  
Sam caught up to him nodding, “Yes, and Dean that’s not all.” Dean just shot Sam a look that screamed, “Okay what else?” Sam and Dean tossed their machetes in the trunk. As they were about to climb in Sam dropped the bomb, “She said that we had something stuck on our shoes from Poughkeepsie.” Dean lowered himself into Baby and slammed the door. Sam followed, and said, “Dean is it possible she knows our code words? She knew my name was Sam.” Staring dead ahead Dean put the car in drive and pulled away from the massacre behind them. Refusing to let it go, Sam pressed again, “Dean what if she was trying warn us?” What if we still have the British Men of Letters on our tail?”  
Not having it Dean responded, “Oh come on Sam. You think someone that quick to get out of dodge is on our side. No. She’s probably just some annoyed hunter telling us to get of her turf.”

Your POV

As you approached your house, you let the car crawl to a stop. You pulled off your black jacket and Kevlar vest. Thank God you were wearing it, although it still stung like a bitch getting shot. It was just one hit to the back of your shoulder. In a few days you'd just have a bruise. You hid them both in the trunk, along with your guns. Closing the devil’s trap etched lid, you began the process of letting go of the day’s events. You promised yourself, that you’d never bring that baggage home with you. By the time you tuned the knob and pushed the door inside, you had buried it all. “Mom, I’m home,” you called walking through the house to the living room. You could hear crying coming from there.  
As you entered your mother scolded you, ‘Oh you woke her, Y/N.”  
Taking the tired and upset baby into your arms you cooed, “Oh hush hush. Oh mommy’s sorry baby. Shhhh mommy’s home. There’s my little Charlie.”


End file.
